


Even dragons grieve

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Noodle Dragons, The great tumblr offload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: Two dragons come with the Shimada blood. Before Hanzo, Genji did, too.





	Even dragons grieve

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I have that Genji once had two dragons as well. Before Hanzo.

_The arcade is noisy and crowded, alive with glaring colours and lights. Genji is in his element, the buttons on the game flashing under his fingers as the crowd around him shouts with approval. At his feet, Noodle curls around his ankles, tugging gently at his shoelaces. On the game console, Mochi sits up obediently, clutching the token for the next round in both claws. His green eyes glitter in the lights, filled with adoration for his master._

_A friend holds up a can of energy drink and he takes a sip, not removing his eyes from the game as his opponent curses. He's winning. As usual. The crowd is roaring as his victory approaches._

_Roaring._

_Roaring?_

_The crowd seems blurred slightly as he glances away from the game. Their mouths are opening and shutting, but they make no sound. The noise is from outside, growing closer. He recognizes it, the deeper cadence. He's heard it when him and ni-sans dragons playfight. He smiles. Looks like Hanzo decided to remove the stick from his bum and join him at the arcade for once. He looks forward to beating him thoroughly._

_His dragons are cowering._

_“Noodle? Mochi? What's the matter? It's just Thunder and Lightning, they've come to play!”_

_Mochi makes a whining noise in the back of his throat. The roaring is shaking the walls. Something is wrong with it._

_It's angry._

_Menace swirls in every blaring howl, like a hunting animal. On an impulse he grabs his dragons, clutching them close as the crowd suddenly vanishes, the arcade walls shaking and cracking as his brothers dragons howl like a storm._

_“Brother? Hanzo! What's going on?”_

_His dragons burst out of his arms as the walls cave in, exploding into the deadly spirit dragons of legend. Green meets blue and power crackled and burst, walls caving in. His brothers voice echoes in his head._

_“Disgrace...”_

_Then Mochi is roaring and Noodles is wailing and everything is pain, pain, pain-_

Something soft and wet brushed his nose and Genji woke, gasping for air as though drowning. He registered the cool weight on his chest.

“Noodle?”

The dragon peeped sadly, burrowing his little face under his chin.

“...You miss your brother, don't you?” Noodle made a soft noise. “I know...I miss Mochi too.” 

Softly, he stroked behind Noodles antlers, thoughts lashing back unbidden to the time he didn't like to think about too often, lying in his own blood and feeling himself drift away. He remembered Noodles limp form draped over his arm, drawing what little strength he could from his touch. But Mochi was too far, far too far away. He'd always been eager to leap forward into the fray. Even as Genji watched he'd raised his head weakly, struggling to claw his way towards him.

And had faded away to nothingness.

Could he have saved him, Genji wondered? If he'd spent more time actually training and less time at the damn arcade? Would Mochi be here with him today? Would he maybe be whole and unscarred?

Noodle whimpered and wriggled, trying to snap his master out of a dark place. But how can you, when you share the same thoughts, feel the same emotions? There was a gap in him, a cold place where Brother had curled. Masters chest was heaving, black despair boiling up in him. Uncoiling, Noodle thumped to the floor and grabbed one of Zenyatta's orbs he'd stolen, jumping up and thrusting it into his hands. Cold-Kind-Metal-Man was important to Master, he knew that much.

The orb fit snug and familiar in Genji's hand, jolting him out of his senses. Gradually, the lessons he'd been taught at the old monastery came back to him, deep breathing and mindfulness.

“Good boy, Noodle. Good boy.” He stroked his dragon with a shaking hand. “Bad night. Just a bad night. We've had these before, haven't we?” He scooped up Noodle and stepped outside. The moon hung high over Gibraltar, everything silvered.

“Want to meditate, Noodle?”

Usually the dragon ran rampant while Genji mediated, but now he curled silently around his masters neck. Genji could feel his grief. The dragons emotions were less complex, but deeper than humans. He'd be his chipper self in the morning, but that was a long way away.

“Tomorrow will be better...”


End file.
